


Symmian

by HeroFizzer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Other, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: Two of the most intelligent beings in Overwatch get it on. There is literally not much else you need to know about this. :P





	1. First Time Together

Symmetra sat on her hotel bed, legs crossed as she studied the naked body of her colleague, Winston. She herself was in the buff as well, but seemed much more intent with studying the gorilla's body before they went any further. And Winston seemed a bit on the spot, as if worried that perhaps his colleague wasn't so impressed with the size of his member.

“Um...listen, Satya,” says Winston, rubbing the back of his head, “I understand I'm a huge creature, but that doesn't automatically translate into having a huge...penis. I-I hope you understand that before we go any further with this...”

Symmetra remained silent, her eyes looking down at the gorilla's crotch as he mentions his member. It was true, gorillas aren't known for having large cocks, and were generally about the average size of any human's meat pole. It did, admittedly, look quite tiny compared to the rest of his huge body, but she continued to say nothing more than a short hum, her finger tapping on her cheek while her eyes remain on his schlong.

“Look, if you're not...if this isn't what you were expecting you can just say so.” Winston continued while Symmetra was quiet, his cheeks growing red from embarrassment. “I understand, truly. Women have some big fantasies, and I'm not capable of fulfilling such a fantasy. Maybe I should just...I'll grab my things...”

As he turned to get his armor, Symmetra sat up off the bed, grabbing the large ape by his massive arm, managing to spin him back around. The Indian born scientist pulled the simian into her, though Winston was careful to maintain his balance so as not to stumble on top of her. As his eyes met hers, he could see a smirk on Symmetra's lips, making the science gorilla wonder what was going on in her mind.

"Winston," Symmetra finally speaks up, a chuckle as she says the gorilla's name, "you need not concern yourself. I'm merely analyzing the subject in front of me, nothing more or less." As her robotic finger slides down Winston's chest, she continues, "And as a scientist you should know just as well that it's not about the equipment you have, but how you use it."

"I suppose it is." Winston says, feeling a bit.more confident about himself. "Then, if you may do me the honor of starting us off…"

Then the Indian hero shook her head. "No, my dear friend, allow me to lead us." Symmetra slowly kneels in front of the gorilla, her hand reaching out for his member. "Romance is like a dance, after all, and I know quite well how to lead a dance."

She leans into Winston's pecker, giving the head a quick kiss. She licks her lips, savoring the short lived flavor to come from her colleague. Holding it in her hand, she lets her tongue slither out of her mouth, flicking away at the slit of the gorilla's rod. Winston let out a sigh, his head so sensitive to her touch as she slowly allowed the head to enter her mouth. His body shivered as the Indian architect pushed forward, his cock slowly engaging with her throat. 

Once Symmetra's lips met with the base of his shaft, she paused to allow the salty flavor of his growing erection to sit inside her mouth. Her tongue swirled about Winston, wrapping around his gorilla pole to lick the saltiness off of his meaty rod. The gorilla may not be massive, but Symmetra knew too well that even for his size Winston had the tools needed for pleasing a woman. She knew that the gorilla could be a wizard on the battlefield, and though he may be a bit awkward and geeky, he could be taught quite well how to be a Casanova with the ladies. 

Having savored the taste of his cock, Symmetra's tongue untwisted from the shaft, deciding now was as good a time as any to tease the slit of the head, the Indian architect moaning as she felt the juiciness of her colleague's precum leak out. As a wild animal that was educated to be smarter than humans, she had to admit that Winston's flavor was more of an acquired taste. Fortunately for Symmetra, she was a connoisseur of find dining. The taste was delightful, letting the precum sit in her mouth as she continues to analyze the clear liquid, her tongue still flicking away at the gorilla's sensitive head.

With the gorilla at full mast, Symmetra allows the cock to fall out of her mouth as she pulls back, allowing herself and Winston to get a visual glimpse of his full erection. "Well that was…enticing." he replied, his body finally loosening up. "I don't think it's ever been so hard before."

"Then you've never truly been with a woman before." Symmetra grinned, sitting back onto her bed. She rolls onto her back, grabbing her lower legs and pulling back on them. They split, showing the Indian architect's smooth and shaved vagina, but she continues to pull her legs back until her feet can wrap behind her head. Winston was quite shocked to see just how flexible his fellow hero was, though considering her background he guesses he shouldn't be too surprised. "Now, let me see how your tongue dances on my body."

Winston gulped, nervous about his own expertise in cunnilingus. But he slowly gets on his knees, his face flushed as he stares at Symmetra's vagina, worries that he might rub her the wrong way. But he takes a deep breath, telling himself that he will be fine. After all, Symmetra has so much confidence in him, why shouldn't he do the same? "I can do this…" Winston whispers to himself, the gorilla resting his palms on either side of Symmetra's body while he leans down, his large tongue sticking out as the Indian architect uses her hands to spread herself open. His tongue was quite huge, covering the span of two vaginas if it were possible, but he brings it down atop her snatch, the gorilla licking upwards against Symmetra's flesh as he hears his colleague groaning at the feeling.

"Oh my goddess…" she hisses, looking down at Winston as he strokes his tongue over her crotch, "And here you were, concerned you wouldn't know what could make me tick." The Indian architect inhaled, and the gorilla could see already that her brown skin was becoming coated in secretion, beads of sweat forming on her body. According to his research, the human body is subject to sweat when heated, either after a workout or an activity such as sexual intercourse. So to him, this was a good thing seeing Symmetra sweat.

The Indian heroine took deep breaths, her eyes fixated on the gorilla as his tongue slowly laps against her snatch, the tip lifting off just after it touches her clit. Symmetra seethes at the sensitive touch, becoming more aroused as her colleague presses down on her nub. "Fuck, Winston, you cover so much area…" Symmetra grunts, her teeth gritted as she continues to stare at the gorilla. He certainly hears her, but is too focused on pleasing her pussy that he can't help but continue to taste her juices as they trickle out of her.

Symmetra let air out of her mouth while biting her lower lip, eyes growing wide from the sensation Winston's tongue provides her nether region. He was so good, much better than he likely thought himself to be. Letting out a loud gasp as her colleague tries to slide inside of her vagina, Symmetra used her robotic hand to cover her groin up, blocking the ape from further access. "S-stop, please!" she begged, leaving Winston surprised. "I…I was about to cum." She explains.

"I thought that's what you wanted Satya." a confused Winston responds, wiping his saliva from his chin.

"I do," replies the heroine, "but you're too good, Winston. I just…I need a moment." The Indian heroine fans herself, swallowing her saliva before she coos. "I enjoy the feeling of a climax, dear Winston, but I don't want your tongue to finish the dance. Rather, your cock needs to be the one to complete the deed…"

Her breath still heavy, Symmetra curls a finger for Winston to come towards her. She spreads her lips once more, revealing her juices were causing her vagina to glisten in the lighting the hotel room provided them. Her feet still behind her head, Winston lightly plants his palms onto her thick ass, pulling his colleague towards him. The head of his cock rubs against her lips, bumping into her clit before Winston tries again, his aim a bit better the second time (Though Symmetra didn't mind the feeling, as long as she didn't cum right away from its touch) as his head slides right between the Indian's lips, creeping down her vaginal cavern. 

"Yes, that's it, Winston," Symmetra grunts as she watches Winston lightly out into her. The gorilla's cock may be small, but he knew that he had to be careful with how he handles his fellow Overwatch teammate, not ramming into her like a normal sized being would. He was careful with his thrusts, ensuring that he wasn't going too powerful for his compatriot in the battle against the omnics, lest he wish to break her pelvic bone. That would be quite the conversation with the rest of the Overwatch team, Winston thought to himself, nervous about the idea on its own.

"Just a little harder," Symmetra grunts, her eyes shut as her hands move to the bedsheets. The gorilla watched her hands as they gripped onto them, holding them tightly in spite of not really going into her that rough. He was worried that any harder could harm her, but if she was asking for him to do so, there was no reason he couldn't oblige. With a nod to the Indian heroine, Winston juts into her at a faster pace, but still careful enough not to harm her.

"Like that!" Symmetra heaved, her eyes remaining on her gorilla lover. She was feeling so close, and she imagined Winston had to feel the same way by this point.

He was, in fact, nearing his own climax, his rod pulsing within her pussy. He could feel sweat forming on his hairy body, his hips putting so much work into smacking against Symmetra's shapely backside. And yet despite what his member was telling him, the scientist was not ready to let this feeling go so immediately. He let go of Symmetra's legs, backing away until his cock, now glistening with the heroine's juices, was removed from her pussy. Symmetra gasped, feeling her vagina so quickly evacuated as she looked up at her mate for the evening.

"Winston…?" Symmetra said, confused as she sat up properly on the bed, legs uncrossed.

"Satya, I'm sorry." The gorilla shook his head. "I'm not ready to climax. Perhaps a little longer and I'll be ready to do so?"

"Well…I WOULD like the feeling of gorilla cum sloshing around inside my uvula, even if nothing actually comes from it." Symmetra soon says, grinning at the ape. "There's one last position I'd like to take with you. I think you'll enjoy the view quite well."

Winston grins in response, almost knowing too well this time what the Vishkar engineer was referring to this time. "So, where should I go then?"

"You should be fine on the bed," Symmetra replied, standing up, "trust me, this thing is so dense that Roadhog would sleep on it without breaking."

The gorilla scientist has a laugh at that, and rolls onto the bed, giving his dick a few quick strokes to ensure he's still hard for the engineer. Symmetra does her best to climb on top of her ape companion, knowing it would be a bit of an attempt to make. Once she's sitting atop his groin, she pivots until her rear end is in his eyesight. The gorilla stares in awe of her bare backside, how round and thick it was. He drooled down his chin, not aware of his own gawking nature. But Symmetra sees it, having a laugh at his reaction. She shakes her Indian booty before siting it properly on his crotch. She then rubs her ass crack against the shaft, hearing him breathe heavily as she goes against the bottom of his gorilla member. It was Winston's turn to grab the bedsheets, hoping that his grip didn't tear into them.

As she rubbed her ass higher against the meaty rod, Symmetra can feel the precum leaving the slit, rubbing onto her skin and leaving a wet streak afterwards. The Vishkar engineer can hear the gorilla breathing heavy, growling through closed teeth as he tried his damnedest to be polite about it. Seeing this, Symmetra decides he's ready, and sits atop his cock, which slides quite easily inside of her pussy. She moans, grabbing hold of her breasts as she starts to bounce atop Winston, her ass cheeks quaking as she drops down on his groin. No longer fearing damaging Symmetra, Winston reaches for her wide hips, his massive palms grabbing her booty tightly, causing the Indian heroine to buck and lean back into him. She still sits atop the ape, her hands resting on his large gorilla belly, now grinding into him while his erection rubs around inside of her.

The two of them, in that moment, were breathing heavily, their genitals at work to help please the other. Symmetra tweaked at her nipples, while Winston maintains his grip on her hips so that she doesn't accidentally fall off of him. The two have already had their moments, both so close to that moment of release, and while they both cherished the position they were in, they knew they had to let loose now or never.

“Are you ready to cum, my dear Winston?” Symmetra asks, grunting.

“When you are!” Winston growls.

The two wail out, Winston's seed blasting inside of the Vishkar engineer, who sits up off the gorilla shaft even as it continues to blast against her lips. Symmetra gushed her juices out on top of Winston, leaving his cock and seed mixed in with her own cum. She cries, biting her lower lip as Winston's grip tightens, the gorilla forgetting his own strength for a brief moment. Once he realizes that he's squeezing Symmetra, Winston lets go, and Symmetra rolls off him and onto the bed, breathing heavily while her tongue sticks out.

“Are you okay?” asks a concerned Winston.

“I'll be fine...” Symmetra says, her voice a bit worn out. “But for now, let me show you my thanks for a wonderful dance.”

Symmetra rolled over to Winston, and snuggled up next to him, her pussy drooling jizz onto the bed sheets. The thanks he received made Winston smile, and he sighed as he put his arm around Symmetra.

“You're welcome.” was all he needed to say.


	2. A Lesson in Assertion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second go around between the two, where Symmetra teaches Winston to be more aggressive.

Watchpoint: Gibraltar. Once a home facility to the Overwatch team, it had become nothing more than a home to the gorilla scientist known as Winston. But after an attempt by Talon to infiltrate the base and collect the Overwatch data banks, and after Winston had finally sent out a call for the other former members to regroup, it had certainly become much more homely than it had in recent times. Sure, not all of the old gang was around, with Morrison and Ana still missing in action among others, but it was just nice for Winston to be apart of a team once more instead of merely sheltering himself off from the rest of the world.

Well, save for the few times he had gone out to Oasis to meet another intellectual he wished could be part of the team.

And as if fate had heard his silent bemoaning, the computer in his lab was displaying an incoming call from...Vishkar Industries? Wi st on immediately took the call, ensuring himself some privacy in the process. “Watchpoint: Gibraltar. This is Winston speaking, how may I help you?” Of course he knew who was on the other line, he was just being playful with the caller.

“Winston, you silly gorilla.” laughs the voice. “You know very well who is calling you. And how have you been?” Winston smiled, hearing the voice of Symmetra again after some time apart from her.

“Very well, Satya, thank you.” replies the gorilla. “And how are your projects at Vishkar holding up?”

“Delightfully. Progress is a little slow, but I can assure you that things will be speeding up for me quite soon.” Symmetra pauses, a hum escaping her lips, audible enough for Winston to hear as he reaches for a fresh jar of peanut butter. “And I see that you have reformed your old team?”

Using his feet to open the jar, Winston nods. “That's right, Overwatch is back. It took a few visits to Congress to showcase how much the world needed us again, but it was certainly worth it. In fact, I believe I've sent a few invitations your way to join us in the fight.”

“I have received them, thank you. And while I appreciate the offer, and apologize for not responding immediately, I could not,” Symmetra replies, “Vishkar still requires my dedication. Although I am still up for another meeting of the minds, if you understand me well.”

“I believe I do. Oasis again?”

“Of course. But I had something a little different in mind for this particular night out for us.”

“Do tell…” says an intrigued Winston.

##

“Um...are you sure this is safe, Satya?”

“You doubt my qualifications, dear Winston?”

Symmetra grins as she slowly puts the outfit on that she wished to surprise Winston with this particular session. The gorilla watched as the Indian engineer placed her visor on, then slid into a pair of golden panties. She was already wearing a harness of the same gold material around her breasts, with gold diamond shaped pasties featuring red tassels at a short length. As he sat atop the bed, bare naked himself, Winston's jaw dropped in awe of Symmetra's beauty, too stunned for words.

“I see that I must be quite alluring to you.” Symmetra says as she strikes an exotic pose for the gorilla. “Is there anything you'd wish to say, Winston?”

The gorilla stammers, trying to find the right words for the engineer. “Uh, well...you're quite attractive. Very beautiful, and quite…”

“Overwhelming to your stimulation?”

“Right, let's go with that.”

Symmetra chuckles, swinging her hips as she walks up to the gorilla. The scientist’s eyes were too focused on her breasts, which bounced with every step she took, even more so with nothing more than two pasties keeping her covered. She was doing this on purpose, thought the gorilla, but then again that was the whole point of the evening, according to the engineer. “Winston,” she says, brushing the back of her hand against his cheek, “I'm trying to make you into a more assertive lover. Not that you weren't wonderful these last few times we could get together, but you definitely need a little bit of work on certain aspects of love making. Such as dominance.”

Winston nods in understanding. “It's just...it isn't everyday that you find a human mate wanting you on both an intimate and intellectual level.”

“That's why I'm here to help.” With a grin, Symmetra uses her light technology to construct ropes for the gorilla. Using the proper motions, the engineer sends the ropes flying at Winston’s limbs, which tie him down onto the bed. The scientist struggles to escape his new bindings, but they're down quite tightly, even for his level of brute strength.

“Huh. This is...oddly familiar.” Winston says aloud. “I think it was on one of my explorations within the Brazilian Forest, when-Mmph!” The gorilla found his mouth closed off by a ball gag, once again formed from Symmetra's tech.

“This is all part of the session, dear Winston.” Symmetra says, forming a leather flogger with just the flick of her wrist. Holding both ends in her hands, the engineer gives it a good pull to check how sturdy the thin leather strands were. She then begins to slap it down on Winston's exposed chest, the gorilla wincing as it lands on his skin. But after the initial slap, he realizes something.

“Hey...that tickled.” laughs the gorilla.

“Hm...perhaps I should have taken that into consideration.” Symmetra says, staring at the flogger. “You're a much bigger creature, after all, with thicker skin and muscle mass than a normal human being would have. So it only makes sense that even a flogger would do you little harm.”

“And here I was worried.” Winston says with a relieved sigh. “You actually thought that was going to do some harm, my delicate Indian woman?”

“Pain for pleasure, that is the name of the bondage game, dear Winston.” Symmetra says. “But I can assure you, there are still other ways to stimulate your body. Observe.” The engineer demonstrates by running the tips of the leather strands over his groin, using them in a circular motion. The strands go around Winston's shaft, the gorilla breathing heavily as he feels the blood flow into his crotch. He even feels his scrotum getting a bit of stimulation from the experience, as the strands roll over that portion of his body as well.

Symmetra was impressed herself, watching as Winston's cock slowly rises from the stimulation she was giving him. “Mmm, very nice.” She says. “But you'll need to be a bit more assertive than that.”

“I'm working on it, oh exotic one...” groans Winston, his feet shifting about from the sensation.

The engineer can't help but tease the gorilla further, wanting that more animalistic side to pop out of his furry skin. Symmetra drops the flogger to the ground, and reaches her hands out for the gorilla's cock, using them to massage its veiny flesh for the strapped down ape. She brings her lip onto the tip of the rod, pecking at it twice before allowing it to enter her mouth. Winston sighs as her tongue swirls around the nub of his cock, toes curling as a result. Symmetra looks up at her intellectual compatriot, realizing that he isn't making the effort she wanted him to.

As Symmetra's mouth leaves the gorilla cock, Winston perks his head off the bed, cocking an eyebrow at the engineer. “Perhaps...hm.” Symmetra taps her chin in though. “Maybe stimulation isn't the proper key here. I think we may need to change it up with a little...talk.”

“Talking will make me more assertive?” asks Winston.

“When it's filthy enough.” then her golden panties, before stepping onto the bed before topping Winston’s groin. She grabs hold of the rod, guiding it inside of her pussy, and begins to grind against his body. “Like now, for instance. I bet you're enjoying the feeling of your cock inside my pussy, yes?”

“A-affirmative.” Winston grunts, watching the Indian heroine rub against his body.

“But I know what you'd love so much better than this.” Symmetra grins. “You, standing over my exotic Indian body, fucking my pussy with your mighty gorilla cock and thrusting into me.”

“That's right.”

“Your husky body towering over me, rendering me helpless by pinning me down to the bed…” Symmetra moans, grabbing hold of her breasts. “Watching as these Indian produced breasts bounce about from the way you pound into me…” She pushes up on them, demonstrating for the gorilla how they would bounce as the jiggle their way back to gravity. “Come, Winston, just try and grab hold of my luscious melons.

Winston, knowing he was being teased with Symmetra's breasts, pulls his arms up, only for them to be kept down by the rope bindings. The gorilla growls, trying his best to break the rope while the engineer has herself a good laugh. “Still not aggressive enough.” Symmetra teases. “You'll have to try harder than that, dear Winston, if you wish to take control of the situation.”

The engineer could hear Winston get a bit angrier, his grunts becoming light snarls as he again tries to reach out and break his bindings. Symmetra notices that the ropes do start to loosen up, breaking in small areas. Symmetra continues while she grinds against him, “Getting there, big boy. The temptation of you towering my luxurious body, my smooth dark skin under your physique is enticing, no? Is it the arousal I bring that makes you want to throw me down on the bed and fuck my pussy raw?”

“Yes…” Winston growls, tugging his arms again. The ropes still weren't snapping, but they were breaking from Winston's strength. Even the Indian heroine could see his eyes sparking, knowing full well how much he wanted it.

“Then what are you waiting for?” she asks with a huff. “Show me how assertive you can be, Winston! Take charge before I get you to cum!”

The gorilla's eyes soon lit up, the beast snarling as his arms finally rip the ropes off the bed, with his legs flexing up enough to break that binding as well. Symmetra was impressed, watching his eyes jolt with literal electricity, but was thrown for a ride when Winston rolled over. The engineer found herself lying down on the bed now, watching a more aggressive Winston stare her down, using both arms and legs to pin the Vishkar employee down.

Symmetra was taken by surprise, the way Winston began to plow into her body. He was so aggressive, which is what the engineer was hoping for, but hadn't realized just how much so that her intellectual partner could be when he was in this state of mind. “Is this what you wanted, my delicate Indian queen?” Winston growls, drool dangling from his lips as he continued to thrust harshly into Symmetra. “You wanted this side of me, Satya, remember that! Now you're going to get the full gorilla experience!”

As he continued to plow into her plump booty, Symmetra was soon overcome with arousal. Her immediate fear and shock had worn off, realizing that indeed, the feeling of his cock being aggressive towards her pussy was exactly what she had been looking for this whole time. “Mmph, yes...yes, Winston, this is just what I was in need of!” she moans with a smile. “Fuck me hard, you studly beast! I want your gorilla cock to make my Indian flower fucking cum!”

The way the large ape was holding her down, Symmetra knew she could barely move. But Winston was doing so well atop her, his cock slamming along her pussy walls while arousing the engineer. The assertive nature of Winston was especially a turn on for the engineer, who smiled with gritted teeth as she continued to take the hard pounding of her intellectual partner.

That was when Symmetra saw the most sinister look the gorilla could have possibly ever had in his life, and she knew exactly what was to come next. Winston grew more aggressive, plowing into Symmetra's body as it bounced around underneath him, until he made one final thrust into the Indian heroine's plump backside. With the mightiest roar his species could conjure, Winston let his seed flourish inside of Symmetra's pussy, the engineer wailing from how quickly it began to flourish inside of her. Soon enough she felt her body quiver, her snatch having its own orgasm as the liquid splashes out, squirting against the incoming see from Winston’s shaft. Their fluids started to spray out of Symmetra’s cunt, making a massive mess atop the bed sheets.

When Winston finally calmed down, the spark in his eyes faded away, and he saw the mess that was made with their juices on the edge of the bed. Once he realized that he was holding Symmetra down, he removed his limbs from her, staring at her expression in wonder. Despite her mouth wide open with tongue sticking out, Symmetra seemed quite happy with her experience, though Winston was worried he had gotten carried away.

“Uh...are you okay, my exotic love?” Winston asks, nudging at Symmetra.

“Couldn’t be better…” Symmetra sighed, her body finally moving. “That was quite assertive of you, Winston. Thank you.”

“You’re...you’re welcome.” Winston says with a smirk. He didn’t have it in him to tell the engineer he nearly loses control of himself when he gets in that mode.

Weak as she was, Symmetra managed what little strength she had left to lunge at the gorilla, wrapping her arms around him. “Mmm...I am yours to do with as you please from now on.” she says, rubbing her cheek against his fur. She would have no idea, but the sentient simian was blushing at the idea right now.


End file.
